Burnt
by the story of a girl
Summary: Friendship fic. Bree and multiple housewives. Post-plane crash. How Bree deals with the aftermath and consequences that the crash has had on her life. Pretty dark. COMPLETED FEB. 10.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Soooo this is kinda dark...but I thought it might be an interesting approach to some of the post-crash fics that have been going around lately. Any reviews are very much appreciated! I imagine this will be about 4 chapters...not sure yet. Anyways, here are the first two. I hope you enjoy i

**Disclaimer**: Of course I own nothing.

**BURNT****  
**

"Ouch!" Bree exclaimed. She had been tidying up the kitchen and hadn't realized the toaster oven was still on when she reached inside to clean it out.

The redhead quickly moved over to the sink, running her wrist under cold water to soothe the burn. She watched as the water surrounded her reddening skin, feeling oddly intrigued by the stinging sensation.

Bree had been miserable ever since the small plane hit Wisteria Lane, killing her lover and forever paralyzing her husband. She blamed herself completely. Of course she understood that the actual crash was out of her control, but if she hadn't had an affair with Karl…and if he hadn't chosen to propose that day…well, she could go through the "if's" for hours.

Now she lived with a man who hated her, yet she was indebted to him. She tried her best to grant his every wish, and prayed that her charitable acts would pay off. Bree had always been a victim of self-sacrifice, but now she was beginning to feel as though she was losing herself, and that she was completely and utterly alone. Her friends had their own lives and problems to deal with. She was far too considerate to bore them with her issues. After all, they weren't that serious. She was just being dramatic, wasn't she?

She turned off the faucet, and gently dried her hands. The burn wasn't too bad and probably wouldn't leave much of a scar. The burning sensation had dissipated, but Bree was left with a yearning for more. She wanted to feel the sting of the burn again. At least it was a pain that she could control…at least it was real. It seemed like the perfect time to experiment. Orson was at the hospital for a follow-up appointment and physical therapy. He wouldn't be home for hours, leaving her plenty of time to clean up.

Taking a shaky breath, Bree reached her arm out to the hot metal once again. She pulled back immediately, waited for the initial pain to die down, and then repeated the process.

Soon the pain she was feeling in her right arm became unbearable, and she sunk down to the floor, clutching her arm tightly to her chest. She felt tears welling up, but refused to cry. She deserved her pain. This was all part of a bigger plan, which she could not question. The redhead began to shiver although she did not feel cold. She and pulled her knees into her chest, trying still herself.

**CHAPTER 2 **

"I see your car in the drive way, I know you're in there!" Susan knocked for the third time on her neighbor's door. Bree had promised to let her borrow a gorgeous silver pair of earrings for a party that she and Mike had been invited to. "I'll come in uninvited…I have no boundaries!" she called out, tapping her foot impatiently.

Susan sighed, letting herself into her neighbor's home. This was something that had done many times before. Bree was often so wrapped up in one of her many "projects", whether it be trying out a new recipe, ironing the curtains, or re-tiling the bathroom floor, that she often did not notice that Susan had even come into her house until she had was halfway out the door.

"What are you doing this time?" She called out. "Well, whatever it is, I hope it involves food." Susan muttered to herself, making her way toward the kitchen. She noticed a figure on the floor, sitting by the dishwasher. However, she had to do a double take before realizing who it was.

"Bree?" Susan swallowed, looking at the woman on the floor. No, this couldn't be Bree. She would never allow someone to see her in such a vulnerable state; knees curled up to her chest, trembling. She was far too guarded for something like that. In all the years Susan knew her, she could only recall a handful of moments during which Bree showed even a hint of weakness.

The brunette waited for a response, but Bree did not even look at her. She was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable, wishing that she hadn't stopped by unannounced. "What's wrong?" She asked, motioning toward her friend.

"Are you hurt?" Susan asked, praying that this was nothing serious. She had noticed that Bree was clutching her right arm, but she couldn't see any obvious signs of injury. She sighed, beginning to lose her patience. "Look at me." Susan knelt down next to Bree, gently brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her eyes. When the redhead finally did look at her, she could see the hurt and pain lingering inside. It was clear that something had happened to Bree, and the feelings of discomfort Susan had been experiencing earlier had transformed into genuine concern. "What is it?" She sat down and delicately placed a hand on Bree's knee. "You can tell me."

"I can't." The other woman finally managed to speak. Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. "I can't." She repeated, shaking her head.

"Is it Orson?" Susan pried. "Andrew? Danielle?"

"I deserve my punishment." Bree replied dryly.

"Punishment for what?" Susan had no idea what Bree was referring to. She waited for an answer, but was met only with a blank stare. "Honey, please. If you don't talk to me I can't help you."  
The redhead slowly unfurled the arm that she had been clutching tightly to her chest. The burns were still fresh, her skin an angry shade of red. She watched as the look on her neighbor's face changed from concern to shock. Taking a deep and shaky breath, she looked away…ashamed. Embarrassed. Hurt.

"What…what happened?" Susan's mind raced. "Were you cooking something? What…how…" She tried to process what she was seeing. "You didn't...Bree, you- you didn't do this to yourself." She stated, suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and nausea coming over her.

"It was an accident." The redhead's voice cracked.

"Oh." Susan breathed a sigh of relief. "An accident. Of course it was."

"The first time." Bree clarified.

"Oh." The brunette repeated, clearly disappointed.

"But then I…then it…something came over me. It comforted me and I…I did it again and I…I- I was just trying to clean the toaster, I didn't mean to- I didn't want to do this." She stretched out her arm again, looking down at it with disgust.

"I can't believe it. You, of all people." Susan shook her head, frustrated.

"I'm so unhappy, Susan. I miss Karl and how my life used to be." She stopped to catch her breath. "I didn't know what else to do." Bree lost control. "Please don't be angry with me." She cried now, feeling her dignity being torn away with each word. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, sweetie." Susan wrapped her arms around her friend and neighbor. She held her close, and despite Bree's obvious resistance, refused to let go. "I'm not mad at you." She hesitated. "I'm mad at me for not seeing how unhappy you were."

Bree whimpered, trying to break free from Susan's grasp. All she wanted now was to go upstairs and sleep. Surely she would feel better after a nap. Unfortunately try as she may, Susan would not loosen her grip. She sobbed now, unable to control her tears. She hated herself for doing this. After all, she was supposed to be perfect, and a perfect woman would not break down like this.

"Shh, it's okay to cry." The brunette could sense Bree's uneasiness as she gently rocked her. "I love you so much."

"I want to be alone." Bree muttered through her sobs. Even in her state of anguish, she was already thinking of punishments for revealing so much of herself to Susan.

"No you don't." The brunette clutched her friend. "That's what got you here." She felt Bree reach for her now, giving in to the love and comfort that she so desperately needed. "Good girl." Susan praised, realizing that she sounded like she was speaking to a small child.

As Susan sat on the floor, quite literally holding her seemingly perfect friend together, she realized that she couldn't do this alone. It was too much for one person to handle. She thought of those closest to Bree, and the two obvious women who came to mind were Lynette and Gabrielle. While Lynette was ultimately her first choice, the last thing that she wanted was to add more stress to her life. With a baby on the way and a marriage on the rocks, it didn't seem fair.

She wriggled her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed Gaby's cell phone. While she was sure that Bree would not approve of another person seeing her so vulnerable, Susan simply could not manage on her own.

_"Hey Susan." _Gaby answered casually.

"Hey, you busy?" Susan asked, though she hardly cared. "I need you to come to Bree's."

_"Now? I was just about to run a few errands before the girls come home from school…what is it?" _She asked, sensing the fear in Susan's tone.

"Please just come over." She paused. "Please."

_"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes. What's wrong?"_

"Eh, kinda hard to explain." She leaned over, lightly kissing the top of Bree's head. "Oh, and bring over a few wash-cloths and maybe an ice pack if you have?"

_"Um, okay? This better be good."_ And with that, Gaby hung up the phone and headed over to her neighbor's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the comments! I really appreciate them!! I'm not sure if this will be the end or not…still kind of up in the air at this point. But anyway, I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**CHAPTER 3**

"Helloooo." Gaby announced her presence, still unsure of why she was needed. She carried two small towels and an ice pack as Susan had requested.

"In the kitchen." Susan replied. Bree had calmed down considerably, but was still trembling, burying her head so that all Susan could see was her vibrant red hair, which remained, somehow, perfectly styled.

"Hi." Gaby stood awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen, looking down at her two friends. "What's um…" She struggled to find the right words. "Did something happen? Okay, stupid question. Obviously something happened. I just um…" She shook her head, realizing that she was babbling. "Susan, help me out here, will you?"

"Okay." Susan took one arm off of Bree's body, and felt the redhead's grasp tighten around her waist. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere." She soothed, speaking calmly and quietly. She looked back up at Gaby, who honestly looked more confused than concerned at this point. "Take one of the towels you brought and run it under cold water." She instructed, watching as Gaby obeyed her orders. "Alright." She sighed. "Have a seat."

Once Gaby was sitting down on the other side of Bree, Susan delicately reached for the redhead's arm, which was pressed tightly against her body. Bree resisted, struggling to keep her burns hidden from Gabrielle. She was already so ashamed, why make it even worse?

"Come on." Susan coaxed, gently pressing Bree's right arm. "We need to cool you down." She was referring to the burns, of course, but did not want to divulge too much information just yet. She would rather wait for Bree to show Gabrielle what happened on her own. Forcing it would undoubtedly cause more harm than good. "Bree, please." She looked desperately over to Gaby, "Talk to her." She mouthed.

Gabrielle dropped the damp towel on the floor, sliding over until she was kneeling in front of her two friends. She studied them for a moment. Susan, who was trying to be so strong for her friend, but nearing her breaking point. And Bree, tucked so tightly into Susan's small frame that if not for her red hair, she would never know who this woman was.

"Bree." Gaby placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the woman shudder beneath her touch. She couldn't understand how she could be so open and vulnerable with Susan, yet so rigid with her. "Sweetie, why won't you look at me?" She waited for a response that never came. "Okay, you don't have to look at me. That's fine. But please just listen." She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I guess I'm surprised to see you like this. I mean, I saw you this morning and you seemed fine. But then again, you're always fine. Always pretending everything's perfect." She paused. "You're not fooling anyone, you know."

"Uh, Gaby…?" Susan interjected, hoping that calling her over hadn't been a mistake.

The brunette ignored Susan's remark and continued. "Your husband is in a wheelchair. You're not expected to be okay. It's hard. It's really hard to take care of someone who used to be so capable and independent." She took a breath, noticing Bree beginning to shift. She could see the corner of her eye and knew that she was listening. "I'm lucky. Carlos got his sight back. But for those five years, it was hell. No, he wasn't paralyzed, but he needed me. He needed me for everything. And he was angry…and so was I. I didn't understand why this was happening to me…to us. What did we do to deserve something so terrible?"

"But sometimes things just happen. Things we can't control." She sighed. "And sometimes, when you least expect it, you get a miracle." She watched as Bree slowly untangled herself from Susan's embrace, still clutching her right arm. "But I know how hard it is to wait for a miracle. To wait for something that may never come. I do. And I want to help you." Gabrielle cracked a small smile, looking her friend straight in the eye. "But you have to let me…to let us." She clarified, referring to herself, Susan and Lynette.

Bree stared back at her friend, deeply touched by her words. "I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"Oh." Gaby interrupted. "I also know that you miss Karl." She smirked as Bree's eyes widened. "Oh, come on. I practically knew about the affair before you did. I mean, I didn't know it was Karl until later on. But you were such a joy to be around, obviously because of all the sex you were having. Good sex…which clearly wasn't happening with Orson."

"Gaby!" Bree scolded.

Susan rested her head against the dishwasher and sighed. "You were doing so well, too."

Gaby smiled, pressing Bree's shoulder. "Had to make sure you were still listening."

"While I'm a bit disturbed that you judge my personality based on my sex life, I do I appreciate everything you said." She ran a few fingers through her hair. "But my situation…it's different." She took a shaky breath. "I don't…I don't love Orson. I tolerate him because I have no choice. And I…I hate him for it. But how can I hate someone I've hurt so terribly?" She paused. "It's easier to hate myself." She carefully let go of the arm she had been clutching so tightly, revealing the burn marks she had made. "To hurt…myself."

Gaby didn't react as Bree and Susan had expected. She didn't shrink back in horror or show a display of emotions. In fact, she didn't say a word. Instead, she simply picked up the towel she had dropped earlier and rinsed it off, cooling it back down.

"This might sting a little." She spoke softly, placing the towel around the burns. She took Bree's hand as she grimaced, "I know it hurts, but it's just for a minute, okay?"

Bree leaned back into Susan as Gaby held the damp towel around her arm. "Please don't let me do this again." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She felt defeated, finally giving in and asking for help. "Please." She whimpered.

"Never again." Susan kissed her cheek lightly. "I promise you. And I don't break my promises."

Gaby fought back her own tears. "Oh, honey I won't let you burn anything. If I see as much as burnt toast in those house we're gonna have problems." She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, seeing that she had caused Bree to smile. Never letting go of her friends' hand, Gaby shifted, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder. "But seriously. I love you too much to let you hurt yourself. Way too much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the responses 3 I've decided to take this story a bit further.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Once the morning drama had passed, the rest of the day went by without much activity. Bree had taken some time to clear her head, and ultimately decided that she would simply pretend the morning had never happened. After all, it was just a one-time situation. Never again would she be tempted to hurt herself. Never again would she bring up all that she shared with Gaby and Susan. She had a moment of weakness, that's all. She was weak and confused and had said things she didn't mean. That woman who allowed herself to be held and rocked like a child would never return. She simply wouldn't allow it.

As the day turned to night, Bree actually began to feel a bit of resentment toward her friends. What gave Susan the right to enter her home uninvited? And why hadn't she listened when Bree asked her to leave? Furthermore, why would she call Gaby? Did she really need to turn her grief into some kind of public spectacle? If they hadn't shown up, she could have covered up this mess beautifully. No one would ever have known.

Deep down, Bree knew that of course she did not believe any of these thoughts. She was grateful for the love and support of her friends, and knew that she much preferred being in the arms of a friend than alone on the floor. But she wouldn't let herself think this way. Her pride had to come first. It was her most important asset.

Around 8 o'clock, Bree heard a knock at the door. She was sitting on the couch reading a book, Orson in his chair alongside of her. Even though the two of them hardly spoke, she remained by his side.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Orson asked.

"It's late for company, wouldn't you agree?" Bree tried to sound convincing, but her voice wavered. She didn't want to see one of her neighbors right now. She couldn't risk Orson finding out what she had done.

"Bree, it's 8 o'clock." He checked his watch. "Answer the door."

"Well, alright." She hesitated for a moment before walking to the front door. "But whoever it is really shouldn't stay too long." She slowly opened the door. "Lynette." She forced a smile. "Hello."

"Can I talk to you?" Lynette walked past Bree, making her way inside. "Hey Orson." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"It's what I'm not feeling that's the problem." He muttered.

"Right." She bit her lip, turning back toward her friend. "Anyway. I need to talk to you."

"I was actually just in the middle of something, maybe we could do lunch tomorrow." The redhead smiled sweetly, leading Lynette toward the door.

"Now, Bree." Lynette's tone became firm. "It's important."

"Of course." She forced a smile, glancing over at her husband. "Let's talk outside."

Bree followed her friend out, taking a seat next to her on the porch. She tugged at the sleeves of her sweater not only to keep herself warm, but also to ensure that Lynette would not be able to see the burn marks on her arm.

"Let me see." Lynette stated bluntly.

"See what?"

"Bree, please." She rolled her eyes. "Susan told me what happened."

Bree lowered her head, massaging her temples. "I specifically asked her not to tell you."

"Why?"

The redhead motioned towards Lynette's stomach. "You have enough on your plate." She sighed. "I didn't want to involve you in this."

"Did you honestly think I would be okay with that?" Lynette raised her voice slightly.

"Lynette, I'm certainly not trying to offend you." She clarified. "But this is a private matter which I didn't intend on sharing with Susan, nor did I ask for Gaby's help. In fact, I wish they hadn't come at all."

"You burned yourself, Bree." Lynette let out a small chuckle out of pure frustration. "Self-harm is a serious problem."

"It was just one time, you don't need to be so dramatic." Bree mumbled, twisting her bracelets around to busy her hands.

"Oh, so I'm dramatic?" The blonde shook her head. "When I have a problem, I talk to someone about it. I talk to Tom, or to you, or Susan or Gaby. I don't just shove my arms in the toaster and expect things to get better."

"This conversation is over, Lynette. You have no right to judge me." The redhead refused to make eye-contact.

"You know, when Susan called me today she was crying. I thought something had happened to MJ, but no. It was because she was so worried about you. Because she had spent her entire morning holding you together and making sure you didn't need to go to a hospital."

"She could have left at any time." Bree spoke softly, embarrassed by her own words. "And to be honest, none of this is any of your business. I was…out of sorts, to say the least, with Susan and Gaby earlier. And I'm sorry that I worried them, but it wasn't my intention."

"Sometimes I don't think you deserve such good friends." Lynette muttered, her voice bitter and harsh. "We would do anything for you. _I_ would do anything for you. You're my best friend, Bree. Even as you sit here in front of me saying you don't need anyone…it's so painfully obvious that you do." She rested her head in her hands. "If you had called me today, I would have stopped you from hurting yourself. I would have been there for you." She sighed. "But you're so damn stubborn."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling my own life, Lynette."

"Of course you are." Lynette shook her head. "You're perfect." She slowly stood up. "But you know, being so perfect can get really lonely." And with that, she rose from her seat, leaving Bree to think about all that she had said. Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews 3**

**CHAPTER 5**

Over a week had passed since her breakdown, and Bree felt like she was becoming stronger and growing more resilient each day. She distanced herself from the pitiful woman who had taken desperate measures to get attention, and was convinced that it was an error in judgment for her to have sought out comfort in her friends. As she worked to set herself apart from this weak and vulnerable woman, she started to separate herself from her friends.

Bree had not spoken to Lynette since the night of the confrontation, and had no desire to make amends. Susan and Gaby, on the other hand, were a bit more difficult to avoid. The two of them checked up on her whether she liked it or not. She felt like a child when they demanded to see her arms to make sure that she hadnt hurt herself again, and looked at them with disgust as they encouraged her to open up about her problems. She never agreed to talk, and though obviously unsatisfied, they would eventually leave her be.

The situation with Orson had not improved, and Bree couldnt see it getting any better in the future. He was angry and depressed, making him nearly impossible to live with, yet she continued to do her best to please him.

By focusing so much of her time and energy on appeasing Orson, she rarely had a free moment to think about Karl and to remember what it felt like to be loved and appreciated. However, she could not control her subconscious mind, and would often dream of the endless thoughts and feelings that she had worked so hard to suppress during the day.

On this particular night, Bree was experiencing her most vivid dream yet. It started out pleasurable: she was in bed with Karl, the two of them passionately making love...

_Mmm, that was fantastic. Bree grinned, rolling onto her back._

_ Let me know when youre ready for round two. Karl teased, propping himself up and looking down at the redhead. _

_ Youre never satisfied, are you? Bree rolled her eyes. _

_ Lighten up, I was joking. We dont even have to do it again. I can cuddle, you know._

_ Bree laughed, reaching out and kissing him softly. Oh, really? _

_ Sure. He smiled, laying back down and wrapping his arms around her. See?_

_ Impressive. The redhead curled into him, closing her eyes. Can I ask you something?_

_ Mhm. _

_ Do youdo you love me? She blushed._

_ Absolutely not. Karl laughed. Im obviously just using you for sex._

_ Dont patronize me, Karl. Bree playfully hit his chest. Im serious._

_ Bree, you know I love you. He gently stroked her hair. _

_ I know you say it, butdo you mean it? I justI dont want to play games. I dont want to get hurt._

_ I would never hurt you. Karl replied, his tone serious yet sincere. I love everything about you. Even the things you hate about yourself, I love. I wouldnt change a thing. Youre perfect. He smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead._

and with that, Bree woke up. Alone. She slowly crept out of bed, walking into the bathroom and staring at her reflection. You thought I was perfect. She whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She gazed into the mirror for a while, unaware of the time that had passed. It wasnt until she heard Orson call out her name that she snapped back into reality.

Coming, Orson! She yelled back, making her way to his bedroom.

I called for you three times! Orson whined, staring up at his wife. What were you doing up there?

Bree shook her head, forcing a smile. Just overslept, I guess. Here, let me help you out of bed. She sat down, ready to help Orson into his wheelchair. Actually she hesitated. I have a question first.

What is it. He replied, dryly.

Well. I was just wondering, do you she hesitated. Love me?

Interesting question, coming from the unfaithful wife who begged for a divorce. He snapped.

Please just answer my question, Orson. She looked away, ashamed. Do you love me at all?  
Orson took a moment to gather his thoughts. I dont know, Bree. He finally answered. I dont know if I _can_ love you.

The redhead nodded sadly. Thank you for your honesty. She cleared her throat, choking back the tears that were threatening to fall. Now, lets get you some breakfast. Would you like waffles?

Im sorry. Orson muttered as Bree helped him into his chair. I did love you. I loved you with all my heart.  
But things are different now. She clarified.

Yes. He rolled toward the kitchen. They certainly are.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for your comments! I had some free time today, so heres another chaptervery heavy on the angst.but I guess they all arehaha. Anyways, thanks again for your comments, and I hope you enjoy this. 3 K**

**CHAPTER 6**

Bree and Orson ate breakfast in silence, paying no mind to the building tension in the room. When Orson finished, he simply left his plate on the table and wheeled back into his bedroom. He saw no reason to thank Bree for his breakfast, or anything else for that matter. After all, he was doing her a favor by staying. He owed her nothing.

The redhead sighed, cleaning the dishes. Now that she was alone, she realized how vulnerable she was feeling. All of the strength that she had been building up over the past week seemed to disappear, and she once again felt like the weak and pathetic woman crumpled on the floor. She carelessly wiped a few tears out of her eyes, and began to busy herself with cleaning.

She scoured the sink and scrubbed the floors, desperately attempting to hold herself together. She cleaned until her hands were raw, but it wasnt enough. Bree could feel the emotion rising up within her, threatening to take control at any moment. Stop it. She hissed. Stop, stop, stop, stop. She repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. In the end, she did stop. Not because of her words, but because she felt a rush of pain.

Bree looked down, realizing that she had been gripping her wrist so tightly her nails had broken the skin. The actual cuts did not worry her; they werent deep and would heal in no time. What frightened her was the fact that she had not even realized what she was doing. She felt her hands begin to tremble, and knew that despite her best efforts, she was once again on the brink of a breakdown.

Running up to her bedroom, Bree locked the door and curled up on her bed. She was at a loss for what to do. She couldnt go to Orson, nor could she let him see her like this. Her pride was too great to call a friend, but she realized she was running out of options.

Concentrating on slowing down her breathing, Bree began to think of her best friends. Susan was so wonderful the first time around, but was clearly overwhelmed by the situation. Bree knew that if she called her, she would just bring someone else along. She then thought of Gaby. She had been so strong and could understand her pain. Gaby and Carlos, however, had a very different relationship than she and Orson. It would be impossible for her to have a true sense of what Bree was dealing with.

Her mind then wandered to Lynette. No. How could she possibly turn to her now? How, after she had treated her so rudely? Still, Lynettes words stuck with her. She was brutally honest, and Bree respected that about her. While Lynette couldnt possibly understand what she was going through, she would do everything in her power to try. Lynette was her best friend, and that was exactly who she needed.

Bree sat up, massaging her temples. She was getting a headache, and needed to get out of her house. She threw on a simple outfit, ran a comb through her hair, and dabbed on a bit of lipstick. Once she looked acceptable enough to walk across the street, she quickly escaped out the door. She didnt bother saying goodbye to Orson. He was often left alone for a few hours during the day and managed just fine. Hed figure out that she had gone, and she hoped that he had enough sense to know that she would come home. No matter how terrible she felt, she would always return to him.

She cleared her throat as she approached her friends home. It was only 9:30 AM, but she knew that Lynette would have already been up for hours. Besides, she wanted to make sure she was alone, and once the kids were home from school she would no longer have that luxury. Bree took a breath, waiting patiently for Lynette to answer the door.

Bree. Lynette opened the front door. Havent heard from you in a while. Her tone was sarcastic.

Can I come in? Brees looked down at her feet, unable to make eye-contact at this point.

Lynette held the door open, letting her inside. So She began, once the two were situated. To what do I owe this pleasure?

Excuse me?

Well, you clearly stated that I should mind my own business, sowhat could you possibly want with me?

Bree sighed, seeing that Lynette was clearly still angry with her. I shouldnt have come. She headed to the front door.

You dont have to leave. Lynette followed her friend. Look, Im sorry. I dont mean to hold a grudge, but you hurt me.

Bree shrugged, returning to the couch. She remained silent, experiencing the familiar feeling of emotion rising up through her body. She couldnt put her feelings into words, and was at a loss for how to handle herself in front of her friend. She could feel the intensity of Lynettes stare, but couldnt bear to look back at her. She felt herself beginning to dig her nails into her arm once again. She tried to stop, but couldnt. She was careful not to break the skin this time, but still pressed firmly enough to feel a bit of pain.

What are you doing? The blonde approached the other woman, taking a seat next to her.

Bree shook her head, clutching her arm tighter.

Bree, stop. Lynette tried to pull back her hand, but Bree fought it.

Let go of me. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed. It was a mistake to have come, she told herself. Look what youve gotten yourself into.

No such luck. The blonde began to pry Brees hand away.

Please let go of me. The redhead repeated, beginning to tremble. Lynette continued to pry at her fingers, until Bree could no longer feel the subtle pain in her forearm. Instead, she felt the other womans hand around hers. I said let go! She snapped, raising her voice and yanking her arm away. She rose from the couch, backing away from Lynette. Dont touch me.

Okayokay. She was shocked by her neighbors aggression. Justsit back down. I wont touch you, I promise.

Bree nodded, taking a seat and wrapping her arms around herself. I shouldnt have come. She spoke, tears brimming at her eyes.

No, you did the right thing. Lynette fought the urge to reach out to her best friend. I want to help you.

I wish I hadnt come. Brees breaths were becoming quick and erratic. But II had to get out. I couldnt even breathe in there. She continued, referring to her own home.

Sweetie, try to slow down.

Slow down? I cant slow down. She shook her head feverishly. Because when I do, then I start to think. I think about Karl, and how much he loved me. Andand then I think about how much Orson used to love meand how I ruined everything. She paused. I think about how Im going to live with a man who hates me for the rest of my life. And I think about everyoneeveryone Ive lost. And everyone Ive yet to lose. She felt her tears spill. So I cant slow down. I cant ever slow down. Because if Iif I stopif I stop, Ill break. Everything will fall apart. And it cant. Ive worked so hard. She stopped to catch her breath, her hands trembling violently. I cant fall apart.

Lynette could see her friend on the verge of a panic attack. Bree, listen to me. She spoke gently. You need to try to calm down and breathe. She delicately took Brees hand. Just try.

I said not to touch me! Bree shouted, snapping her hand away. She stood up again. Dont come near me.

Lynette shook her head, walking towards Bree. She was not afraid. She reached out and took her hand again. I need youto calm down. She repeated.

Let go. Bree shook her hand, but Lynette held a firm grip. Please let go. She cried. Please. Please let go. Please.

I would never forgive myself if I let you go right now. The blonde answered simply.

Please. Bree sobbed, though she was no longer trying to get away from the other woman. I cant do this. I cant, please let me go. Please.

You dont have to prove to me how strong you are. Lynette took her best friend into her arms. Bree fought her, but she was weak. Once she could finally feel Bree giving in, she led her back to the couch and pulled her close. I already know.

Bree clung to Lynette, her body wracked with sobs. She found it hard to breathe, but knew the feeling wouldnt last much longer.

Shh, Ive got you. Youre okay. She reassured her, feeling Bree hold her tighter. Just relaxIm here. Im right here.


	6. Chapter 6

**I come with two chapters and lots of Brynettey (friendship hehe, sorry kids.) goodness! I hope you enjoyand reviews make my day ****J**

**CHAPTER 7**

Bree had calmed down, but was left both physically and mentally exhausted. The surge of emotion shed just experienced had certainly taken a toll on her. She felt herself sinking into Lynettes couch, but refused to let her eyes close. Instead, she folded her hands neatly on her lap, unsure of what to do or say.

Are you cold? Lynette broke the silence, noticing that Bree was still trembling slightly.

No. Bree replied softly. Im fine.

Okay. The blonde nodded, starting to feel a bit awkward. Can I get you anything? Some tea, maybe?

No, thank you.

Alright. Lynette nodded, glancing at her friend. Bree stared out the window, making the situation even more awkward and silent for her. Arent you going to say anything?

The redhead shrugged. Excuse me for a moment. She rose from her seat, heading toward the bathroom. Id like to freshen up a bit.

Lynette lay back against the couch. She could see that Bree was already rebuilding the wall that she had just worked so hard to break down. She waited for a few minutes, but when Bree was taking longer than expected, she went to check on her. Hey, uheverything okay? She knocked lightly, waiting a few seconds for a response. Bree? She waited a few more seconds. Im coming in. She warned, turning the knob slowly.

She found Bree sitting on the ledge of the bathtub, silently. Whats going on? She asked gently, taking a seat next to her.

Im sorry, I justI had to get away from you.

So you decided the best way to avoid me was to hide out in my bathroom. Lynette stated. In my house.

Bree cracked a smile, It sounds silly, doesnt it?

Little bit. The blonde nodded. Yep.

Im so embarrassed, Lynette.

I know. She looked over at Bree.

No you dont.

I do.

But I-

Honey, I know you so much better than you give me credit for. She laughed, What you did today was a huge step. Hiding your emotions is a full-time job for you. I know that, and I let it slide because its how you choose to be. Its comfortable for you, and I get that.

But I could see when I talked to you last week that pretending wasnt so comfortable anymore. Thats why you were hurting yourself, and thats why you were pushing everyone away. You were scared of what would happen if you let yourself go.

Im still afraid. Bree muttered.

I know. And I know that what youre feeling right now is real, because you wouldnt have to come to me unless you didnt see any other option. She took her friends hand.

Might I ask when you became a psychoanalyst? Bree teased.

Toms been making me see a marriage counselor. I get carried away sometimes. Lynette smiled. But I guess what Im trying to say iscleaning the kitchen doesnt solve everything, does it.

No, I suppose not. Bree smiled sadly, taking a few moments to process everything that Lynette had just said. How can you look at me? I must seem so pathetic.

I think what you did was courageous. To come to someone and admit you have a problemBree, thats strength. In fact, I think youre stronger right now than youve ever been.

Well, Im not. Thats for certain.

Look, when you had a problem with alcohol, I had to point it out to you. I had to sneak around your house and line up bottles on your porch to get through to you. And I did it because I knew that there was no way in hell- Lynette cut herself off, Bree shooting her a look. Excuse me, no way in heck, that you would have come to me.

That was different.

Not as different as you think. She paused. Im proud of you, Bree. She smiled. Im proud to call you my best friend.

Bree reached out, wrapping her arms around Lynette. Thank you. She whispered.

Lynette was taken aback by Brees sudden display of affection. Of course, sweetie. She smiled, pulling away from her. Now if you dont mind, can we talk somewhere a little more comfortable? Lynette pleaded, patting her stomach.

**CHAPTER 8 **

Okay, spill. Lynette and Bree were now seated at the kitchen table.

Spill? Just like that? Bree replied. But I dont even know where to begin.

Orson hates you. The blonde stated bluntly. How about there?

Well, yes. There is that. The redhead nodded, taking a sip of tea. Hate is a harsh word. I think he just strongly dislikes me and believes me to be a whore.

You have a real way with words, you know that?

Well, He doesnt love me anymore. That I know.

And how do you know this?

Because I asked him, do you still love me? and he said no. Bree answered flatly.

Oh. Lynette bit her lip. Okay, well do you still love him?

Bree stared back at her friend, unsure of how to answer.

Its not that hard of a question, Bree. Do you or dont you?

Its not that simple.

Isnt it? The blonde argued. You either love someone or you dont.

Youre so black-and-white all the time, Lynette. Orson and I, were more complicated.

Alright, so lets say you dont love him and youre staying with him solely out of obligation. Does that sound about right?

Yes? Bree paused. Well, no, not exactly. I dofeel for him.

Go on. Lynette encouraged.

And we were once very much in love. She took another sip of tea. He would have done anything for me. She spoke softly. I dont thinkI dont think any man has ever loved me like he did. Not Rex She hesitated before speaking again. Not Karl. Bree looked at Lynette, Karl loved me, I know he did. And I miss him, Lynette. I miss him terribly. I know I must sound like an awful person, but I dont regret what we did.

I know. Lynette smiled sadly.

Karl loved me. Bree repeated. But OrsonOrson worshipped me.

And I bet, somewhere in that bitter and jealous heart of his, he still does. Lynette smiled warmly, taking Brees hand once again. You just need to help him remember why.

But I never even answered your question about whether or not I still love him.

Sweetie, I think you just did.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last and final chapter!!! Thank you for those who read this, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-K**

**CHAPTER 9**

Bree returned home with a clear head for the first time in months. She walked inside, head held high, and marched right up to Orson.

Where were you? He scowled.

I needed to speak with Lynette. She answered sweetly. Did you need something?

Well, Id like some help getting dressed sometime this century, Bree. Orson remarked. You could at least mention that youre abandoning me for a few hours before you go running off with your friends.

I wasnt exactly running about, I was just across the street for a little while. She retorted.

A bit of common courtesy from the woman who put me in this chair would be appreciated next time.

Orson, thats enough. Bree stated firmly, taking a seat. She stared directly into Orsons tired eyes. It was the first time she had really noticed how drawn and exhausted he looked. Gone was the vibrant and bright-eyed man she married. Now it seemed that all she was left with was the sullen, hollow version of the man her husband used to be.

Listen to me. She pretended not to notice that he refused to look at her. I know youre hurting. Youre angry and depressedand I know you think its all my fault.

Isnt it. He glared up at her.

I had an affair and thought I loved someone else. She stated simply, an air of confidence in her tone. Thats my crime, and I am truly sorry for hurting you. She shook her head. But I did not cause that plane to crash, and I most certainly did not force you to go into that house and fight Karl. She could see that she had his full attention. This is not my fault.

What point are you trying to make exactly?

The redhead sighed, resting her head in her hands. Youre not the only one suffering.

Im sorry darling, but the last time I checked you were able to get out of bed without assistance this morning.

Oh, would you stop it. Bree hissed, hastily rolling up her sleeve and shoving her arm in front of her husbands face. Ill say it againyou are not the only one suffering. She pulled her arm back, resting her hands in her lap.

What did you do? The anger in Orsons voice had lessened slightly.

Bree let out a chuckle. She wasnt sure why since nothing was all that funny, but figured if she didnt laugh she was bound to cry. What does it matter? Youre paralyzed, Karls dead. What are a few burns on my arm?

Orson was taken aback by his wifes response. He looked at her now, realizing suddenly how fragile and vulnerable she was. She looked pale and drawn, her eyes dull and glassy. It appeared as if she had been crying. He wondered how long she had been looking like this, and wondered why he had failed to notice up until now. His wife was falling apart right before his eyes. Why would you hurt yourself?

Im in so much pain all the time, I just wanted some of it to be real. She mumbled, looking away.

I dont understand.

I still love you, Orson. Even after everything weve been throughI still love you. Her voice was weak and tired. But you said it yourself, you cant love me back.

How am I supposed to love you, Bree? You were going to leave me and marry Karl Mayer. His tone was full of anger and hurt. You expect me to just forget about all of that? He shook his head. You broke my heart.

Brees voice was barely above a whisper. I was so angry at you, and Karl was justhe was there and I Bree tried to think of what she could possibly say to get through to her husband. She stopped for a moment, taking a breath. Fine. Youre right. I thought I loved Karl and given the chance, I would have left you to be with him.

Well, glad we settled that then.

And when I found out that he died, I didnt think I would be able to go on. She added.

What was that again about you still loving me? He asked sarcastically.

But then I started thinking about our life togetherhow it could be if I married Karl. At first I thought it would be perfect, but then I realized I might have been just another woman to him. He may have believed he loved me, but did he even understand what true love is? She swallowed hard. Youyoure the only man who has ever truly loved me, Orsonthe only man who would fight for me and do anything for my love. I took you for granted.

Bree took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing, I also believe that there is a reason for everything. I believe that God has a plan for all of us, and She lowered her voice. Karl was never meant to be in my future. She combed a few fingers through her hair. Youre my future, Orson.

Orson looked down at his lap, unsure of how to respond.

I know that its going to take time to try to fix this marriage. She reached for his hands again, and this time he did not pull back. But I want to try. And Ill do anything to prove that to you if youll let me. She paused. Okay?

Orson took Brees hand, turning it over and gently rolling up her sleeve. He ran his fingers lightly over the burn marks that ran along her arm. Yes. He nodded, lifting her arm and delicately kissing the burns. Id like that.

Bree smiled widely, her first genuine smile in what seemed like years. She instinctively reached out to her husband, kissing him deeply and passionately. I love you. She spoke through her tears. I never stopped. I thought I did butplease believe me, I never stopped.

I love you too, Bree. He smiled softly, cupping her face. And I never really stopped either. He kissed her again, holding her close.

And this time, when Bree looked into his eyes, she could see a spark of hope and light returning, and she was sure that her eyes mirrored the same feeling.


End file.
